knucklecrackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper
... In Creeper World 1 The Creeper, also know as the death blob, is a sticky, watery slime of death. It's generally blue. Anything it touches dies. It has wiped out the entire human race except for those in Odin City. The Creeper comes in two forms: Ground Creeper and Spores. Spores come in waves that are set in each level. They are flying blobs that carry creeper in them. A bit like bombs. Not each level has Spore Waves however. You will know if there is a spore wave or not by looking at a timer in the lower right corner of the screen. The Ground Creeper comes out of emitters that in the map editor can be placed anywhere. They spread out of the map slowly. When they came across a pit, or crater, it oozes down the pit and pile up until it is full of creeper. If you are able to get a blaster close enough to the emitter then you can "cap" it. Capping the emitter means that no more Creeper will come out of it. This is the only way to stop the flow of creeper. WARNING! Do not scroll down unless you have beaten Creeper World Story mode. Spoiler alert. e once a race called the Loki. Since the beginning of the universe, they were one of the first to rise to greatness, rivaling Platius's race in power and wisdom. But one day, the Loki started to change. They started to believe in peace, justice, morality, culture, sport, family life, and the obliteration of all other life forms. But don't start to hate them. They're just a bunch of real sweet guys, who just happen to want to kill everybody. Heck, I feel the same way some mornings. Anyways, the Loki evolved in to Creeper Nexuses, or Nexi, or Nexusi, or what ever the plural is. But Platius's race killed them all until there was only one Nexus and One Platius. Platius tried to get races to be ready, the Nexus slept until around the mesozoic era, started killing people again, but when they came here, we ended up sucking the nexus into a black hole with the totems after we capped it with the Thor, the end until creeper world 2. Somebody else do the next part, I didn't beat it yet. In Creeper World 2 As I have just beat creeper world 2, I can now say how creeper works in creeper world 2. In creeper world 2, The creeper works basically the same way. At the creeper pool's lowest point, it will be thicker, and it will be thicker near the emitter. WARNING! SPOILERS! DONT SCROLL DOWN TILL YOU HAVE BEATEN CREEPER WORLD 2 OR ARE A STUPID PERSON! Humanity sets off armed with new weapons to finally rid the galaxy of the creeper and retake all the world of which they lost to it. However another plot is in motion, the Styglek Consortium seeks to destroy humanity by learning to manipulate the creeper. You are put through many challenges as you work your way through the Styglek Consortium's bases. Eventually it is revealed to you that the Styglek Consortium is trying to gain information from Dr. Aliana Abraxis mind in order to defeat Humanity. However, their attempts are unsuccessful until you are told to save her, she feels your pressence which causes emotional change and weakens her barriers allowing the Styglek to gain the information. Only made it up to level 18 :/